


Better than a Back Alley

by aliencereal



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Getting Together, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 08:29:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5283812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliencereal/pseuds/aliencereal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're hardly the first couple to get their start in a Goodneighbor hotel room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better than a Back Alley

**Author's Note:**

> There's likely some mild spoilers in here, but I don't think there's anything major.
> 
> For those who worry about this sort of thing (like me), Jessie got a birth control implant after Shaun. It isn't mentioned in the fic but it'll probably be talked about in something I write down the line.
> 
> Also this is unbeta'd because I am an impatient fool who just wanted to get this stupid thing posted before I have to get on the train to go home for Thanksgiving.

Jessie tells MacCready how she feels in Goodneighbor.

She didn't intend to, he just chooses terrible places to open up to her and the moment felt right. It's hardly Hollywood; they have to talk about Nate and she's pretty sure one or both of them was literally bleeding through the whole conversation. But he smiles at her and his voice wavers a little and yeah, this is good. She's happy.

She doesn't kiss him in the alleyway, because it's still fucking _Goodneighbor_ and she doesn't want to get hepatitis.

At least the hotel has a lower density of used needles. MacCready seems honestly surprised that this is where she's taken him; he's been grinning like an idiot for the past ten minutes so she'd kinda suspected he wasn't paying attention.

"Really? Right now?" He asks when they get in the front door. The mix of delight and amazement in his voice makes her feel like a sex goddess.

"Any objections?" She's already fishing caps out of her pockets. MacCready is grinning like he's won the lottery, so she doubts he's about to complain.

"Hel-- Heck no, let's do this."

Jessie laughs and puts her money on the counter. She gets a knowing smirk from the receptionist, which she responds to with a wink. They're off the second they have the keys.

She's got just enough patience to get the door unlocked before she gives in and kisses him. As far as first kisses go, it's pretty awesome. His facial hair is long enough to be a fun sensation instead of a painful one and he holds her good and tight. If she didn't have every intention of getting fucked today, she'd probably be happy to make out with him for quite a while.

She fully intends to talk when she pulls her mouth away, but he's kissing her neck before she can say a word. She sighs and tilts her head to give him more room. His kisses tickle a little, but there's promise there that makes her heartbeat pound between her legs.

"C'mon, inside," She says, gently nudging him away from her throat. He gives one last kiss to her jaw before letting her pull him through the door.

Jessie pulls her motorcycle helmet off first, and laughs when MacCready immediately gravitates back to her. When he kisses her this time he puts his hands in her hair. She melts against him; god, she loves having her hair played with.

She lets him take the lead until he starts straying from her mouth again. This man really loves kissing her neck, and he deserves a reward for being so attentive. She shifts her weight to press her thigh between his legs, grinning when she finds him already fully hard.

" _Fuck_ ," He moans into her shoulder, grinding into the pressure. She drops a hand down to settle on his ass.

"Was that a swear word, MacCready?" She asks, aiming for teasing but not hitting the mark because her voice is thick with arousal.

"Shut up," He groans, and she laughs warmly, kissing his cheek.

"If you give me a little room, I can get out of these clothes," She says. He hesitates, as unwilling to put distance between them as ever, but finally steps back. From the way he's looking at her, he intends to watch. She can work with that.

Of course, there's no sexy way to undo the straps holding her armor on, and the vault suit is even worse. It doesn't seem to matter to him; he watches her with rapt attention. She makes a mental note to do a real strip tease for him sometime. Once she's down to her underwear, she steps into his personal space.

"You're beautiful," He says, unbothered by her scars and stretch marks. The sincerity comes through loud and clear. She smiles and kisses him.

"Not so bad yourself, handsome."

He's wearing too much clothing. She slides her hands up his chest and pushes his coat off his shoulders. He takes his cue and the shirt comes off next. Jessie doesn't even try to hide the way she's checking him out. He isn't crazy buff, but there's some nice muscle definition there.

And if her eyes linger on the dark trail of hair leading to the tented front of his pants? Well, she's only human.

"Get on the bed," She says in a voice that sounds too deep to be hers. He grins and lets her herd him over to the mattress. She gives him a shove that he goes with willingly.

He looks fucking fantastic on his back.

"Pants off," She says, freeing him of his boots before she joins him on the bed. It always surprises her how well he takes direction when he wants to. She doesn't linger on that thought for long, though, because his cock deserves all of her attention. It's on the short side and thick enough to make her feel lucky all over again. That's going to feel amazing.

"You are _so_ fucking hot, you know that?" She says, wrapping a hand around him. He exhales heavily through his nose.

"Shit, yeah, okay," He groans, and she honestly isn't sure if that's an answer to her question or just pleasured nothings. Either is fine, so she doesn't follow up on it.

"Top or bottom?" Jessie asks. He doesn't respond, distracted by the way she's rubbing her thumb along the head of his cock. She has to let go before he looks at her, pupils blown. "Do you want me on top or under you?"

He thinks about it for a moment.

"Get on your back," He says finally, and she grins.

"Traditionalist, huh?"

"I'm not about to let you do all the work. How would I ever impress you that way?"

She laughs and reaches around her back to unhook her bra. The straps fall limp on her shoulders and he sits up. She tosses the bra in the direction of the rest of her clothes.

He grabs her then, twisting to push her down into the mattress. The delighted laughter bubbles back up, and she reaches up to loop her arms around his neck. He's smiling at her. Her chest tightens.

"Hey there, handsome," Her voice comes out softer than she'd intended, but the rush of affection is hard to deny. "We gonna do this?"

"Yeah," He says simply, leaning down to kiss her while he fights her panties off her body. He has to pull back before she can get really into it, locked in pitch battle with a scrap of fabric.

She's naked except for her glasses, but Jessie feels remarkably safe.

Once her underwear has been banished, MacCready takes her by the calves to spread her legs. She's expecting his cock next.

Instead, he slides two fingers into her, pressing his thumb to her clit.

" _Oh_ , you're good," She sighs, rolling her hips as pleasure washes through her belly. He snorts.

"You're easily impressed," He says, but she can _hear_ him smirking. She lets him do his thing for a while, riding the rhythm of his fingers, until it starts to feel like not nearly enough. She reaches down to swat at his wrist.

"Enough, enough, I'm ready, just fuck me already," She doesn't miss the way it makes him smile when she grabs him by the shoulders to haul him up into position.

"God, you're bossy," He totally fails to keep the affection out of his tone, and she's laughing when he pushes into her. 

The laughter ends on a gasp. MacCready swears, grabbing her hip with one hand and using the other to stabilize himself. Even before he moves, the stretch of having him inside feels _amazing_. On the first thrust, she closes her eyes and arches her back.

"Fuck, _Jessie_."

He doesn't use her name much, and hearing it in that tone of voice is like an electric current under her skin. She moans in wordless appreciation.

He doesn't hold back after that. He favors a quick pace that makes the bed frame shake and she _loves it_. He keeps trying to kiss her neck and shoulders, but the momentum mostly prevents that from going anywhere. That's just fine; she doesn't need it anyways. She's already sliding fast towards the edge.

"Gonna come," She groans, grinding up into his thrusts to speed the process along. His tempo falters.

"Jesus fuck, Jessie, that's so-- yes, fuck, c'mon," He almost sounds like he's begging her, and if she wasn't already at the point of no return, she sure as hell is now.

Her whole body jolts as she sinks into hot, brain-searing pleasure. There's nothing dignified about the noise she makes, but god, she doesn't fucking _care_. She probably breaks skin on his back with the way she's clawing at him.

Her pleasure pushes him over and he drops his face onto her chest as he comes. She doesn't notice he's sort of crushing her until she tries to catch her breath. She musters up all of her energy to roll them over onto their sides, shifting her hips back to separate them.

"You're heavy," She mumbles, already snuggling into his chest to enjoy the afterglow. He hums noncommittally and tucks her under his chin. "Lemme take my glasses off before you pass out, at least."

The next nonverbal noise is clearly a complaint, but she rolls halfway out of his arms to set her glasses on the filthy side table anyways. He tugs her back in immediately. She sighs happily.

It'll be nice to wake up next to him.

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up on tumblr @ [xenosaurus](http://xenosaurus.tumblr.com)


End file.
